ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vomp Carrot
My chocobo was at average strenght before feeding it today and after 3 vomp carrots it went up to Better than average. So the bonus it gives to physical stats is instant, it doesn't take a whole day to process. --KatTaliesyn 19:07, 30 October 2006 (EST) After raising 3 chocobos and keeping close track of everything i feed it/train it to do, i've managed to come up with each vomp carrot raises str&end by 1/2 (.5) points. Hope this helps others our there, I would also assume this would be the same only on opposite stats with zegham carrots. --01:37, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Carrot Paste (Vomp Carrots) and Mental Attributes According to the feeding section of the main Chocobo Raising page, Zegham Carrots raise mental attributes and lower physical attributes. I was curious as to whether or not Vomp Carrots behave similarly and would raise physical attributes while lowering mental attributes. On the main page, it gives no mention of such effects. So, since my new Chocobo's birth, I have set it to the Listeng to Music care plan, which according to the care chart lowers both physical attributes while raising both mental attributes. At the same time, I have fed it two balls of Carrot Paste per day, except for one day early on when it became sick and one of those balls was replaced with Topokekko Wildgrass. It is now Day 11. Receptivity is now "Substandard" while all other stats are still "Poor", including Discernment, which the Listen to Music care plan should have targetted. This suggests (but does not confirm) that Vomp Carrots have negative effects on mental stats - similar to how Zegham Carrots have negative effects on physical stats - unless we have already proven that the Listen to Music care plan raises Receptivity and Discernment at two different rates. Does anybody have any input to offer? :You fed it carrot paste and vomp carrots? Carrot Paste supposedly raises Endurance only, not sure about Vomp carrots though. Petco 03:28, 22 April 2007 (EDT) I've confirmed that Vomp Carrots lower discernment. I started a care session with "Average" Discernment, fed the Chocobo 3 Vomp Carrots, and ended up with "A Bit Deficient" Discernment. RookY2K 05:29, 24 April 2008 (UTC) I can also confirm a negative effect, I'm past the point where care plans have any effect (day 79) and after finishing all care activities, stats were Substandard STR, Poor END, First-class DSC, and First-class RCP. After feeding three Vomp Carrots (note that I've been feeding nothing other than vomp carrots and medicine for days), Receptivity dropped to Outstanding. Receptivity was already potentially slightly lower than Discernment due to a short time on the Deliver Messages plan (before day 64). -Lunaryn 11:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Following up on this, three zegham carrots fed to the chocobo on day 80 did not noticeably affect RCP. Feeding a single zegham carrot on day 81 increased it back to First-class. A single vomp carrot dropped it back to Outstanding, and a single zegham carrot failed to have a noticeable effect. I will continue testing but it looks like the boosts/penalties may be partly randomized. -Lunaryn 08:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Day 82, fed a single zegham carrot (got "I hope we can make this animal into a fine chocobo." message), RCP went back to first-class. Two vomp carrots had no apparent further effect. Day 83, 3 vomp carrots each did not change this, but the last did give the message; I'm going to start noting which feeding gave the message as I have a feeling there may be a random chance of carrots having no effect at all... -Lunaryn 07:13, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Does it raise both Strength and Endurance? I heard it raises only strength but is that true or false? If Vomp carrots raise both stats, I am guessing Carrot Paste raises Endurance at a much faster rate then? Petco 03:28, 22 April 2007 (EDT) : Ok, I just remembered something. My chocobo usually was 2 days higher in Endurance than Strength. When Endurance turned "A bit deficient", it'd take 2-3 days for strength to turn "A bit Deficient". :I wasn't feeding it vomp carrots, just greens. Well, that started to stop once I kept feeding it vomp carrots. I fed it vomp carrots from day 14-15 to now(day 41). My chocobo's strength is now two days faster than Endurance. I think vomp carrots simply raise strength and not endurance. Petco 16:05, 22 April 2007 (EDT) Can a choco that has just hatched eat these? I'm new to the raising scene and want to raise a speed choco. Desudro 04:37, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Gardening -So far, I've been trying to grow these carrots. I've planted wildgrass seeds on Watersday, and fed Earth Crystals on Watersday. I've gotten about one batch of carrots to five batches of Little Worms. Trying to feed on Earthsday now, so we'll see. If you have any advice, please share. --ScourgeOfAges -Tried planting and feeding on Earthsday, I got about 1 batch of carrots to five of worms, so I'm going to start mixing it up some. -Wooooot! I'm 2 for 2 batches planting on Earthsday and feeding Earth crystals on Lightsday. Can't be certain if it's the day or the moon phase, but it's a better result than anything else yet. --ScourgeOfAges 21:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC)